It has been realized that cost savings can be obtained by compressing disposable absorbent articles within a flexible package. The flexible packages are normally formed from a polymeric material, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or a blend thereof. A compressed package produces a smaller volume package which reduces distribution expenses. Besides the distribution cost savings, a majority of the material from which an individual package is constructed is held in tension thereby creating a nice smooth appearance across the front surface of the package. This smooth appearance makes it easier for the consumer to view the graphics and read the writing on the package. In addition, a compressed package produces a smaller size package which is easier for the consumer to handle. However, current compressed packages have a couple of drawbacks. One is that the opening feature may not be readily apparent and therefore the consumer may not be able to find the opening. Second, since the articles contained within the compressed package are slightly compressed themselves, it may be difficult for the consumer to easily remove the first few products from the package.
Therefore, there is a need to create a compressed package with an easy opening feature which will enhance the overall consumer experience. By producing a compressed package that has an opening feature that is easy to locate, easy to open and one that will allow the articles to be accessed one at a time, a more user friendly compressed package can be produced.